Is this torture or fun?
by yukki067
Summary: What happens that instead of Utau and Ikuto being free from Easter, they get kicked out like hobos and the Guardians are nice enough to make Tadase let them live in his backup mansion. Will they not kill each other or not? R&R! Pairings: Amuto, Tadamu, Nagimu, Kukamu.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story. I hope that you enjoy it. This is a story that describes of what would happen if Utau and Ikuto were fired and they turned broke and the Guardians are nice enough to let them stay at Tadase's backup mansion. In this story there will be a lot of comedy.**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

It was a calm, normal day at Seiyo Academy, it was after they defeated Easter and the girls were talking about the better-looking and sounding band. One Direction or The Wanted or Big Time Rush.

"Well, Yaya. I think that you should tell yourself that Big Time Rush isn't that good. The band that is the best is The Wanted." Amu said. She was walking with Yaya and Rima with their Charas to the Royal Garden for another meeting.

"That's nonsense and why do you say that Amu-chan?" Yaya asked.

"Because The Wanted won a People's Choice Award." Rima said.

"For what?" Yaya asked.

"For best breakout artist." Amu and Rima said at the same time. And as they kept with their discussion, their Charas were talking about the same thing.

"One Direction has good music too!" Su said.

"Yeah! But I like Big Time Rush!" Dia and Pepe said.

"But I'm with Amu-chan. The Wanted is still the best." Ran and Miki said as they floated above Amu and the others.

"Come to me, my subjects!" they heard Kiseki say and they turned around and they saw Nagihiko, Kukai and obviously Tadase with their Charas. Kukai was visiting them because he thought that the Guardians would crumble without him visiting them.

"He's obsessed with being king." Dia said bitterly.

"Big Time Rush is ten times better than The Wanted, Amu!" Yaya said.

"Whatever." Amu said.

"Who is this Big Time Rush you speak of, peasants? Is it a kingdom that I can rule?" Kiseki asked.

"Yeah. It's located in the far land of California, USA." Rima said sarcastically.

"I will go there! Let's go Tadase." Kiseki said as he started pulling on Tadase's guardian cape.

"They're just joking with you, Kiseki. It's a band." Kukai said.

"Is it a band that I can rule?" Kiseki asked.

"You can't rule a band!" Amu said.

"Yes I can!" Kiseki said.

"Yeah right. Come on. We have to do our duties." Yaya said and they all entered the Royal Garden and when they were going to start to drink their tea, they heard a very high-pitched scream which they all supposed that was of one of their Charas since they weren't there so they ran to where the Charas were and they saw 2 separate tents, one was black, the other was purple.

"Did you set up those tents?" Amu asked the Charas.

"No. they were already there, that's why we screamed!" Daichi said.

"And do we look like we can set a tent? It would take us like 2 hours." Miki said.

"So, let's see if there are any people in those tents. And if there are, then we kick them out of our garden and request for a cleaning service that will clean everything." Tadase said.

"Exactly." Rima said with her innocent voice.

"Nya, nya, nya! That was a good rest." They heard Yoru said and he was floating out of the black tent. "What are you- Ahhhh?"

And they grabbed Yoru and they put him in a jar with holes on the top and they went to the study room and they all started doing the good cop, bad cop routine but it didn't work because he wasn't telling them anything so Tadase got an idea which he shared with everyone.

"That's good." Amu said and she went to get a pitcher of water and they opened the jar and they slowly started to put the water in the jar.

"What are you…? Aaahhhhh, get me out of here!" Yoru started screamed and they closed the jar and he started scratching on the glass jar.

"Not until you start talking!" Kiseki said. "Now, who's in the tent? And why are you here?"

"IKUTO AND UTAU!" Yoru screamed but it was too fast so they stared at him with confusion.

"What did he just scream?" Amu asked.

"He screamed Ikuto and Utau." Rima said calmly.

"Oh. Wait, what?" Everyone screamed.

"Well, why are they here!?" Tadase screamed.

"We got kicked out." Yoru said and they got him out of the jar and they saw that the water was dirty so Nagihiko had gone to throw it outside.

"Why did you?" Amu asked.

"If I threw in here, then it would ruin the Royal Garden, don't you think?" Nagihiko asked.

"You're so right." Rima said and since Yoru was wet, they all thought (Mostly Rima and Kusukusu) that it would be fun to give him a bath and when they were done, they had dried him and he looked like a big fur ball but during the whole time, they were giving him a bath, he had scratched their hands but it didn't hurt and he kept screamed: "I'm clean!"

"Look at the fur ball." Yaya said happily and the others went to kick Ikuto and Utau out.

"Okay, we will kick Utau out while you guys kick Ikuto out." Rima said.

"Okay." The guys said and the girls heard when Kukai screamed at Ikuto so that must have been bothersome for him and then Yaya had screamed in Utau's ear and she had jumped out of there and then they let them get changed and then they tied them up to chairs and they put their Charas in jars. Iru and Yoru were screaming for freedom and Eru was sitting there calmly asking herself what she did.

"Why did you tie us up?" Utau asked.

"Because if we talked to you while you weren't tied up, you might try to attack us." Tadase said.

"Whatever stuck-up prince." Utau said and then Tadase had personality changed and then started to try to kill them.

"MY LOYAL SUBJECTS, LET GO OF ME SO I CAN PUT HER IN HER RESPECTIVE PLACE!" Tadase screamed as everyone grabbed him, even the Charas.

"She's not worth it, my king!" Kukai screamed.

"YES SHE IS AND THEN WE'LL HAVE THEM BEHEADED!" Tadase screamed.

"We're not in the sixteenth-century!" Rima screamed.

"WE WILL BE WHEN WE CHOP HER HEAD OFF!" Tadase screamed.

"We're not going to be part of your psychotic rampage." Nagihiko said.

"OH YES, YOU WILL!" Tadase screamed.

"Tadase-kun, it's not necessary." Amu said and he snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry everyone that I snapped, especially to you Amu-chan." Tadase said and Amu saw that he had cried one tear.

"_**Oh my God, he's crying for me! This is so emotional!" **_Amu started thinking and she was blushing and Rima noticed.

"Amu-chan, your face is red." Rima said while smiling and Amu stopped.

"It's really hot in here." Amu said as the others started to untie Ikuto and Utau and to get their Charas out of the jar that they put them in.

"Thank God, we're out." Eru said happily.

"I'm going to kill you!" Iru screamed to Ran and the others but Yoru and Eru had grabbed her.

"Are you sure? Because to me it feels a bit too chilly." Rima said sarcastically and while smiling. She was torturing Amu. She knew that she was blushing because of Tadase but she couldn't help but to smile.

"You know, you might be coming down with something." Rima said while smiling as Utau and Ikuto were rubbing their wrists to check if they didn't have rope marks.

"Are you feeling sick, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked as he put his hand on Amu's cheek which obviously made her blush even more.

"Wow, you're really hot. Maybe it's because of the weather since we are in winter." Tadase said.

"Maybe you should check her heartbeat to make sure everything's okay." Rima said while giggling a cute and innocent smile. She had changed into Kusukusu and she would bother Amu since she was the fun one to bother.

And Nagihiko had grabbed Amu's hand and started to check her heartbeat.

"Everything seems okay." Nagihiko said as he leaned in to Amu's face and she had gotten redder and her heartbeat went crazy.

"Okay, now your heartbeat is crazy. Maybe you should lie down." Nagihiko said.

"I'm okay. So you guys are homeless?" Amu asked as she shaked them off and she sat down.

"Yes. Just because we lost and failed." Utau said.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me that we kicked your butts." Kukai said as he put his hand on his chin.

"So you guys are like hobos?" Yaya asked cutely.

"We're not hobos!" Utau screamed.

"But you are homeless. Isn't that enough for a person to be a hobo?" Kukai asked and they stared at him.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Utau screamed and Ikuto grabbed her.

"Relax." Ikuto said and she relaxed herself.

"Well, it's been nice and all but shoo. Look for a bridge to sleep under as the hobos you is because I can't stand the stench of stray people/cats." Kiseki said.

"That was mean." Yoru said.

"No it wasn't. You are a cat and you are dirty." Kiseki said.

"Not anymore since you geniuses decided to give me a bath!" Yoru said.

"So, you don't have anywhere to stay?" Amu asked.

"I'm pretty sure that we have repeated various times." Utau said.

"Well, you can stay at my place but I don't think that mother would let me." Nagihiko said.

"My house is too small." Kukai and Yaya said.

"No freaking way am I letting you in my house and my parents wouldn't let me because they don't like other people hearing their discussions." Rima said.

"My parents would only let Utau stay just because she's Ami's favorite singer so I have no idea where Ikuto could stay." Amu said and they all stared at Tadase.

"Why are you staring at me?" Tadase asked.

"Who do we know lives in a luxurious Japanese mansion besides Nagihiko whose house has a bunch of space?" Kukai asked.

"No way." Tadase and Kiseki said.

"But then they'll living in the sewers and they'll sneak out at night and start attacking people for their food." Yaya said and Utau stared at her and was debating to choke her or not and Eru was calming her down while Iru was telling her to go for it.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. No. Let's be serious." Kukai said. "Dude, you're the only guy whom doesn't have an excuse. You have to help them."

"And what if we say no?" Kiseki asked. "I'd rather die than let that cat be in my palace."

And Kukai thought for a minute and then whispered to Daichi what they were going to do.

"I'd hate to do this do you." Kukai said and he grabbed Tadase in a wrestling lock and Daichi had done the same to Kiseki.

"I KNOW WHERE THEY CAN STAY THAT'S NOT MY HOUSE! UNCLE, UNCLE, UNCLE!" Tadase screamed.

"That's the magic word." Kukai said and he let him go. "Now take us to that place."

"Fine." Tadase said as he breathed heavily on the floor.

"You need help up?" Amu asked Tadase as she stretched her hand out.

"Thanks." Tadase said as he blushed and grabbed Amu's hand to stand up and Ikuto stared.

"And what is this so called place, Kiddy King?" Ikuto asked.

"It's my backup mansion. And don't call me that!" Tadase said.

"I don't recall you ever having an extra mansion." Utau said a little peeved.

"My parents built it 2 years ago." Tadase said.

And they walked to his house instead of taking a limo and they saw the backup mansion which was a bit smaller than his actual mansion and when they entered it was dusty but it had furniture and dishes but no food.

"There's no food." Ikuto said.

"That's not my problem." Tadase said, he had personality changed with Kiseki but again he was put in a wrestling lock and again he wimped out.

"I'll send some servants to send you some leftovers." Tadase said.

"And tomorrow we can go grocery shopping!" Yaya said happily.

"So now you can sleep on the couches or on the floor." Kiseki said.

And the next day, which was a Saturday. The guardians had gone to check on them, Tadase said that they might be like hamsters that you can't leave them alone if not they'll die and to their amazement, they were still alive.

"Oh, they're still alive." Rima said emotionless.

"Oi, get up. We have to take you grocery shopping!" Kukai screamed as they entered the house.

"Nya, we're ready!" Yoru said happily and Ikuto and Utau came. Ikuto was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and dark jeans and with white sneakers, Utau was wearing a yellow sweater with black shorts and with black boots and she was wearing a hat and sunglasses. To hide her identity.

"You look good, Amu." Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear. She was wearing a pink dress with a white jacket with pink ballet flats and she had her hair down with a white headband on top.

"Stay away from me!" Amu screamed.

"Eh, what's wrong?" Rima and Yaya asked. Rima was wearing a red t-shirt and a blue skirt, and Yaya was wearing a purple dress.

"Nothing. Let's just go." Amu said and she grabbed Rima's and Yaya's arms and pulled them to the front since Ikuto was in the back.

"Amu, why is your face so red?" Nagihiko asked.

"It's hot out here and my skin is very delicate." Amu said.

"It's not that hot." Utau said.

"Well, to me it is." Amu said.

"Amu-chan doesn't want to admit that she's blushing!" Su said.

"From the heat." Amu said. "And I stopped blushing! And aren't we supposed to be shopping?!"

"We're going to be there in a few minutes." Kukai said.

"Oi Ran. What's your favorite color?" Daichi had asked Ran whom was on Amu's shoulder.

"It's pink but I also like a little bit of yellow!" Ran said.

"I like yellow, too!" Daichi said. Apparently those two Charas were flirting with one another.

"Ran, stop flirting! You have to be ready for any moment." Miki said slightly jealous.

"I'm not flirting. We're just having a normal conversation something that you can't do!" Ran said and she stuck out her tongue and Dia and Su giggled.

"I can do it!" Miki said nervously. "And you two, stop laughing."

"I would like to see that, mangaka!" Ran said.

"Stop fighting!" Su said.

"I dare you to have a long lasting conversation with two people that I choose!" Ran said while pointing her pompoms at Miki.

"I accept." Miki said bravely.

"You have to talk with Yoru and Kiseki! And if you don't then you have to…. Let Ami crush you to death every day for the next month!" Ran said and Miki looked like she was going to cry.

"I had hoped that it would be Pepe and Kusukusu." Miki cried silently as she put her hat in front of her face and she had floated to where Yoru and Kiseki were: they were discussing about whom was cooler.

"Etto? Hello?" Miki said.

"Ah, hello my dear subject. Were you bored back there with my other subjects that you decided to come see your glorious leader?" Kiseki asked arrogantly.

"She came to see me!" Yoru said.

"I'm just here to talk with both of you." Miki said embarrassed.

"Hey Su, where did Miki go?" Amu asked and Su just pointed to the back of the group and she saw that Miki was laughing at a super stupid face that Yoru was making.

"Wow, is she flirting with them?" Amu whispered and Ikuto had heard her.

"We could do that, you know?" Ikuto whispered in her ear and she had blushed the reddest of reds.

"AHHHH!" Amu screamed.

"That's not too much to scream about, you know." Ikuto said and they had gotten to the supermarket.

"Finally." Miki said. "I won, I won, and I won!"

"Oh no. I thought that you wouldn't make it!" Ran said.

"Well, I did make it! And you lose!" Miki rubbed in Ran's face.

So they had all shopped food for Utau and Ikuto and when they were going to pay, Utau's and Ikuto's credit cards were cancelled so they all reunited some money and they paid and they were walking back to the backup mansion.

"So what are we going to eat?" Utau asked.

"Well we would've gone to eat at my favorite restaurant but since you two are hobos and broke and can't pay for their own food, we couldn't go!" Yaya said depressively and angry like a baby.

"Sorry." Utau said.

"I do not accept your apology. When you two pay me back, I'll for sure accept it." Yaya said.

"Don't be that way, Yaya. Just say "it's okay" and there!" Amu said.

"No!" Yaya said stubbornly.

"I agree with her." Kiseki said.

"Well, I hope that you two at least know how to cook because we bought you the groceries so you can at least cook." Kukai said.

"We have no idea of how to cook." Ikuto said.

"It's true, he tried to cook once. And it sucked." Yoru said happily and Ikuto flicked his head and everyone stared at Amu.

"What?" Amu asked a bit peeved.

"Use Character Change with Su so you can cook us a delicious feast fit for a king like me!" Kiseki said.

"No way and besides we're not even there yet!" Amu said.

"Amu-chan, we're already here." Ran said.

"My point wasn't even proven." Amu said and Su had made her Character Change.

"Let's go!" Amu said with a girly frilly voice as she skipped happily to the mansion and Iru couldn't stop laughing.

"Stop laughing." Su and Eru said and when they got to the kitchen, they saw that Amu was cleaning the whole kitchen and cooking at the same time and at a very fast speed.

"Why don't you guys go sit down? I'll be done with this in a few minutes! Leave it all to me and Su." Amu said sweetly and they all nodded and went to sit down in the den and they saw that it was clean.

"We weren't here for 3 minutes and she cleans the entire den in those 3 minutes? Is it wrong for me to say that I like her this way?" Utau said.

"Nope. It's completely alright that you like her this way. I do it." Yaya said and then Amu came in running and she had just looked like a gush of air and before they knew it, they all had sodas on the table.

"Is she a cleaning ninja?" Utau asked. "Because if she is then I want her as my personal maid."

"No, she'll make the perfect housewife for the working man." Rima said cruelly and heartless.

"You are right." Kukai said. "And that's why she'll be my wife."

"WHAT?! I FORBID IT!" Tadase screamed. He had character changed by accident even without the trigger which is the word 'prince'.

"Dude, you can't forbid anything to me because I'm not a guardian anymore and I'm one awesome year older than you." Kukai said.

"I STILL FORBID IT!" Tadase screamed and Rima had put on some earplugs to not hear his screams.

"Lunch is ready." Amu said and they all went into the kitchen and they saw a 5 star feast.

"I believe that I might've exceeded myself." Amu said sweetly and Yaya was practically drooling and Amu had snapped out of it.

"OH MY GOD! SU, I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP IT SIMPLE!" Amu screamed to Su.

"Well, they're so nice that I thought that they deserved a delicious feast." Su said timidly and a dark aura had started to appear around Amu.

"AMU, THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Yaya had screamed and Amu turned around and they were all eating.

"Well, better get eating." Amu said and she sat down next and she grabbed a bit and tasted it. "Oh my God, I'm awesome. Well, Su is awesome but whatever."

"You are awesome!" Ran said happily to Su.

"Thank you." Su said and Yoru was stuffing his mouth with food.

"You're going to explode, you know." Rhythm said a little bit peeved.

"I don't care, it's just so delicious." Yoru said and all the other Charas laughed.

"So what were you guys talking about when I was cooking? I heard the word 'forbid' twice?" Amu asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Everyone said.

"It wasn't nothing. Kukai and Tadase were fighting." Rima said.

"Why would you guys fight? If you're like best friends." Amu said.

"It was a joke, right Rima?" Tadase asked nervously to Rima.

"Of course not. They were fighting over which one of them would marry you." Rima said.

"What? What? WHAT?" Amu said while freaking out.

"It's a joke." Kukai said nervously.

"Okay. Now I get it, but Rima that joke wasn't good." Amu said.

"Well, how about this one? Knock, knock." Rima said.

"Whose there?" Amu asked.

"Guys that want to make you into their housewife." Rima said.

"Still not funny." Amu said.

"Well, let me make this easier. They want to marry you so you can be their housewife and have their kids." Rima said.

"And you're crazy." Amu said.

"We're serious." Rima and Kusukusu said.

"No you're not. You just want to see my reaction so then you can make fun of it." Amu said.

"Well, that could be true but that's not the point." Rima said.

"Ah, that could not even reach what Tadase was thinking about." Kiseki said and Tadase grabbed him.

"What? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Yaya said.

"Please don't." Tadase whispered.

"I would tell you but you wouldn't understand so it would be better if I showed you. So I'll make a play as the great king I am. Because I support the arts." Kiseki said as he had finally squirmed out of Tadase's grip.

"If it's funny then it's okay." Kusukusu said.

"Now, my loyal subjects. You must now help me create a theater." Kiseki said and they had just grabbed a part of an old dollhouse that was in the house and put some red curtains and they had forced Miki into sewing the costumes and making wigs for the same hair of their owners.

"Okay, now this is going to be totally stupid." Tadase said.

"Well, it may be because they are tiny and I doubt that they can memorize their tiny parts." Amu said.

"Yeah." Tadase said nervously.

Meanwhile behind the curtains of the little theatre:

"Ran, I need you to help me with the play." Kiseki said.

"Why don't you just ask Miki? Since you like her that much." Ran said while waving her pompoms in Kiseki's face.

"No, I don't." Kiseki said and Ran stared at him with a cold stare. "Okay, I do. But don't tell her, nobody can know that their incredible king is in love with a commoner."

"Cheerleader's honor." Ran said and then they got changed into their costumes.

"Raise the curtains, my loyal subjects!" Kiseki screamed.

"I can't believe that Ran would act with Kiseki! Is she trying to kill me?" Miki said angrily to Su and Dia.

"I don't know. Maybe he just asked her because you're too busy with the costumes and the backgrounds?" Su said.

"Yeah. Hey, weren't you into Yoru like two days ago? And before that, you were into Daichi 4 days ago?" Dia asked.

"A woman must have her options open to many men." Miki said and Iru had heard.

"So in other words, you're a two-timing chick? My kind of friend." Iru said.

"I am not two-timing anyone! And besides, since when are we friends?" Miki said.

"Since now." Iru said.

"Well, I think that you two shouldn't worry about Miki. She has a bunch of other Charas to flirt on." Dia said.

"I do not flirt on Charas." Miki said.

"Hey guys. How do I look?" Ran asked. She was wearing a short black pencil skirt and pink buttoned shirt that looked like she was some kind of bank accountant or a lawyer and she was wearing a light pink wig in a bun.

"Just like Amu-chan! Except smarter." Dia said.

"Thanks. Miki, you are amazing! I feel so comfortable in this." Ran said and Miki stared at her with anger.

"Did I make you mad in some way?" Ran asked.

"No." Miki said.

"Okay." Ran said and she skipped happily away.

"She is so doing this on purpose." Miki said.

"No, she's not." Dia said while smiling sweetly.

"Well, I'm not forgiving her." Miki said and Daichi had floated to where Ran was sitting, she was writing on something.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Daichi asked while blushing.

"Writing my lines on my arm. Why do you ask?" Ran asked sweetly.

"What are you dressed like?" Daichi asked and Ran looked at herself.

"Well, in the script, I'm a very successful lawyer." Ran said.

"Well, Ran when you're finished with whatever Kiseki is doing…." Daichi asked as he scratched the back of his head but then Kiseki had come. Kiseki was wearing a black business suit and he was wearing a wig that looked a lot like Tadase's hair because it was made with Tadase's hair.

"We have to appear right now, Ran. What are you doing?" Kiseki asked.

"I think that it's pretty obvious that I'm writing on my arm the lines that I'm supposed to say." Ran said.

"Okay, let's just go my loyal subject!" Kiseki said and he grabbed Ran's arm and they ran to the stage.

Outside the tiny little theatre:

"This is so going to be stupid." Amu said and the little curtains to the little theatre were drawn and there was a little city background.

"In the not so long but not so close future after I rule the world. I –Tadase Hotori- am walking home after my long day at work in Kiseki Inc.…" Kiseki said until he was rudely interrupted by Utau.

"Kiseki what?" She asked rudely.

"Kiseki Incorporated, it is one of my many businesses in the world in this future and Tadase is just a CEO of one of them. Now moving on! I am walking to my very ginormous penthouse where my beautiful wife is!" Kiseki said.

"What the hell is happening?" Rima asked and Kusukusu started laughing.

"This makes no sense." Kusukusu said while laughing like if she was crazy and she fell into some mashed potatoes that Amu had made.

"Let me continue! So I get to my apartment and I see my beautiful wife whom is a very successful lawyer and she is very, very gorgeous." Kiseki said and Ran came out and Amu's face turned super red.

"Hello Snookum!" Kiseki said and Tadase and Amu turned even redder than they already were.

"Hello sweetie! How was your day?" Ran asked as she frolicked towards Kiseki.

"Great. I fired 5 people today and they cried. Maybe the reason that they cried was because they were women." Kiseki said.

"Well, those women didn't know what the word 'fearless' means." Ran said.

"Well, how was your day, sweetie?" Kiseki asked.

"Well, I won and I got my payment for 3 months ahead." Ran said.

"What's for dinner, sweetie?" Kiseki asked and Daichi and Miki stared with anger from afar.

"Well, I made lasagna with wheat rolls. Just the way you like them." Ran said while winking and Amu was trying to resist the temptation to grab Ran and Kiseki to start choking their tiny throats.

"Honey, give me some sugar." Kiseki said while grabbing Ran by the waist and Amu, Tadase, Daichi and Miki dropped their jaws and Amu and Tadase started blushing a deep red and Daichi and Miki were being held back by Su, Dia, Rhythm and Pepe to not kill them.

"What kind of sugar? Normal sugar or diet sugar? And what on what do you want it?" Ran asked innocently.

"On you." Kiseki said and then he got closer to Ran and Miki and Daichi had made the curtains go down.

"Thank you God." Amu and Tadase whispered.

"That was so romantic! I wish that could happen to me but obviously I would still be a singer." Utau said.

"Yaya liked it very much!" Yaya said.

"It should've had more comedy." Rima said.

"Yeah. Nya! Mine is so much funnier than the fake king's story!" Yoru said.

"Really?" Amu asked sarcastically.

"You should see what Kukai thinks about." Daichi said confidently

"No please don't." Kukai begged.

"Hey how about I show you Kukai's future?" Daichi said happily while Kukai was trying to catch him.

"Do it!" Iru and Kusukusu said happily, this was paradise for them.

"Will you help me with the play?" Daichi asked towards Su and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course I'll help you." She said.

"Stop both of you." Kukai said embarrassed as they floated to the little stage.

"I thought this was going to be lame but it's not so bad." Utau said as she drank her soda.

"Look at Amu and the prince! They're still red!" Iru said laughing maniacally.

Amu just turned even redder she hated this. She hoped that the next play would have nothing to do with them.

Daichi and Su were getting into the extra costumes Miki and Su had sewn; they were also putting on some wigs. Miki was there helping them.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Miki said while fixing Daichi's wig that looked like Kukai's hair.

"Yeah, can I call Ran afterwards?" Daichi said.

"You're married to me." Su said while looking at him seriously.

"I like Ran." Daichi said.

"Okay let's get a divorce." Su said happily.

"I now divorce you!" Miki said while putting on a pink wig that looked like Amu's hair on Su's head.

"Yay!" they both said.

Then the curtains went up on the small stage of the Chara theatre. And on the stage was Daichi with a wig that made him look exactly like Kukai. He was wearing his normal outfit.

"Hi everyone! I'm Kukai and I have great news to give my wife." Daichi said happily in the same tone of voice as Kukai. Kukai turned as red as a beet. Iru laughed like there was no tomorrow, Kusukusu laughed so hard that she was rolling on the table.

Then Daichi started to run and as he ran the background changed, it was mostly buildings and hills, the other Charas were pulling on a wheel that was connected to various backgrounds. Then he arrived to a door. After he opened the door there was a small living room.

"I'm home!" Daichi yelled as he entered.

"Hi, I'm so glad you're home! I made your favorite dinner!" Su said dressed as a normal housewife. Amu opened her jaw at the sight of this while Kukai blushed and hid inside his jacket.

"Amu close your mouth, you'll let flies in." Rima said plainly.

Amu closed it but opened it again.

"I have great news!" Daichi said.

"What is it?" Su asked sweetly.

"My dream is going to come true! I'm going to play for the Japan's national soccer team!" Daichi said happily.

"I'm so happy for you!" Su said as they hugged and Ran looked the other way.

"I'm gonna make a lot of money so I can finally give you the life you deserve! You'll never have to work again!" Daichi said happily.

"This is so surreal." Utau said and Ikuto was eating calmly. Yaya was lost in the play. Tadase was still blushing but now he was jealous.

"But I like working, it relaxes me." Su said.

"Well do whatever you want!" Daichi said.

"I love you!" Su and Daichi said at the same time. Then the curtains were drawn. Iru was laughing like a maniac while Eru thought it was adorable. Tadase was pissed but he was still embarrassed so he was silent. Amu was so red that her face outshone her hair. Kukai was still hiding in his jacket while rocking back and forth. Nagihiko was just drinking soda in the corner.

"That was so cute!" Miki said happily.

"It was hilarious!" Kusukusu said covered in food. Rima was slightly giggling.

"Another one! Another one!" Yaya said happily.

"There's no more." Amu said.

"Well not exactly." Rhythm said.

"Don't you dare!" Nagihiko said slightly angry.

"This is revenge, man. For taking my headphones away while I was in my jam." Rhythm said cruelly.

"You were making too much noise and I was trying to sleep!" Nagihiko said.

"Whatever revenge will be mine. Dia, would you be my star?" Rhythm said towards Dia. He was blushing; Rhythm had a little crush on Dia since they both shared a like for music.

"Sure, us together we'll outshine everyone." Dia said confidently while she was blushing. She also had a crush on Rhythm.

A few minutes later:

The curtains of the stage were lifted while traditional Japanese music was being played.

"This one is going to be great it has music!" Yaya said excited while Nagihiko avoided eye contact with the stage but Iru hit him causing him to look at the stage.

On the stage was traditional Japanese setting and background. There sitting in the traditional way was Dia in a beautiful kimono wearing a pink wig.

"Oh no!" Amu said when she saw this.

"Have you noticed that they are all about Amu?" Utau said slightly jealous and upset.

"I know right." Yaya said happily.

"Kill me now." Amu mumbled depressively.

"Nah, I want you to suffer before I kill you." Iru said evilly.

"You're too small to kill her." Yoru said.

"Shut up stupid cat!" Iru said peeved.

Meanwhile Dia was drinking tea from a tiny tea cup and suddenly Rhythm entered looking just like Nagihiko wearing a man kimono.

"Hello my darling, how are you today?" Rhythm said as he sat with her.

"Fine sweetie, how's the dance school?" Dia said.

"Very fine, you know sweetie I think it's about we start having children." Rhythm said and Nagihiko turned scarlet red. Amu had turned into a frozen statue from hearing this. Tadase was burning with anger, while Kukai came out of his jacket/hideout.

"I agree with that." Dia said sweetly. After hearing that Amu turned into a whole new shade of red that did not exist till now.

And after that the curtains were drawn. Kusukusu was still covered in food and laughing.

"That could so happen!" Yaya yelled excitedly.

"No way! I don't date my best friend's brother! And I'm way too young to even think about the stuff!" Amu said nervously.

"That's so happening!" Rima said trying to bother Amu which she succeeded.

"SHUT UP!" Amu screamed while covering her ears.

"Hahahaha I can't believe it that was so stupid!" Iru said laughing her ass off.

"Don't bother them, they tried their best and I enjoyed it." Eru said cutely and innocently.

"Well I thought it was lame! I could do better than all of you!" Yoru said confidently and arrogantly.

"As If you could outdo my amazing performance." Kiseki said.

"I'm pretty sure I'm better than you in every way." Yoru said. "That's it! I'm doing a play too!"

"Yoru, don't you dare." Ikuto said seriously towards Yoru while he just stuck out his tongue at him. He floated away from Ikuto and went towards Miki.

"Miki, would you be the love interest for my play/ torture for Ikuto?" Yoru asked.

"You really want me? Why don't you ask Ran or Dia?" Miki said insecure.

"Nah, I just want you…to act with." Yoru said slightly blushing. And from afar Kiseki was burning with jealously.

"I FORBID IT!" Kiseki yelled but Pepe and Daichi were holding him back.

"Let me go!" He yelled but they ignored him. Meanwhile Yoru and Miki were getting changed into their costumes.

"I don't want to see this!" Amu said.

"Neither do I." Utau said.

"I can believe you humiliated me like that." Nagihiko said embarrassed towards Rhythm. He was listening to music so he was ignoring him.

Then curtains of the mini theatre were drawn up again and this time there was Yoru without any wig since he already looks like Ikuto. He was wearing a suit and he still had his ears and paws.

"Hello my name is Ikuto and I'm a cat-human. I work all day long at Easter where I've just been fired for being a lazy bum." Yoru said not really acting and with a very optimistic voice.

"Now I have to go home to my high school wife." Yoru said happily as he floated around the stage.

Iru and Kusukusu were laughing.

"He's a pedophile." Rima said flatly.

"Why are you a cat?" Yaya asked.

"Well little girl I just explained I'm a cat humanoid and I'm cuter this way." Yoru explained simply and gleeful. Ikuto was the complete opposite.

So Yoru knocked the door and entered his house. And when he did there was Miki wearing a normal sailor high school girl uniform with a pink wig. She seemed as surprised as the audience. When Amu saw this she looked as if she was going to explode from embarrassment.

"Hi Honey I'm home!" Yoru said as he hugged Miki. Kiseki looked at them filled with envy and jealousy.

"Hi how was work?" Miki said.

"Not so great." Yoru said as his ears went down.

"What happened?" Miki asked.

"I was fired for being a lazy bum." Yoru said sadly.

"Aw that's okay they were an evil corporation anyway." Miki said sweetly.

"But I got a new job. I'll be a violinist for Utau's songs." Yoru said.

"That great! Let's celebrate eating dinner, I made your favorite fried shrimp." She said while holding a huge shrimp that was almost their size. Yoru was drooling over the shrimp.

"I love you." Yoru said happily. "How was school?"

"Extremely boring." Miki said. Then Yoru noticed that Kiseki was staring at him with complete hatred so he had mischievous thought.

"Amu-chan I think it's time for us to have cat babies!" Yoru said as he grabbed her from the waist and was only a few mini centimeters from her lips. Miki screamed and fainted.

"That's so Amu!" Yaya said happily.

Amu screamed and fainted and after a while she started to erode away. Utau was in shock. Iru and Kusukusu were rolling on the table laughing. Kukai and Nagihiko were too surprised to say anything and Rima was laughing.

"NO WAY!" Tadase and Kiseki yelled angrily and surprised.

Ikuto giggled and hi fived Yoru, so he went flying away.

"I'm leaving!" Amu screamed and she grabbed her Charas and she ran to her home where she could keep eroding away.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IT HELPS THE CREATIVE PROCESS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that i didn't upload in a long time, I had lost inspiration in the middle of the story and I had a lot of schoolwork to go through and I've managed to finish this at last minute before my school free days are over. So please enjoy! I don't know if I'm good at describing so please tell me how to fix it!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I'm so happy that tomorrow is Saturday which means no hamsters (A.K.A: Ikuto and Utau) and no Guardian duties so tomorrow I can sleep all day! I turned on the iPod that mama had bought for me last month because papa had exaggerated with the whole boy theme and I had started dancing and humming to the beat of 'Chasing The Sun' by The Wanted until I got from Rima and I didn't have to see the caller because the phone was vibrating and saying:

"Amu, stay away from Nagi. He's a cross dresser." I made her record the ringtone so I could know if it was her.

"Hello?" I said when I grabbed the phone.

"**Amu, I have something to tell you." **Rima said.

"You're marrying Taylor Lautner?" I said with a prissy girl voice.

"**No but that would be awesome. No, Tadase told me to ask you if you want to come with us to this amusement park that close to your house." **Rima said. Was she talking about the amusement park in which I and Ikuto had a moment?

"Wait, wasn't that amusement park supposed to be demolished?" I asked Rima and I heard her sigh.

"**Apparently someone gave a huge donation to not demolish it." **Rima said.

"But I don't want to go." I said with a whiny voice. My Charas were eating some cookies.

"**Please! I don't want to be alone with the cross dresser, the baby, the king and the hamsters! Please come!" **Rima said.

"But I was going to be extra lazy tomorrow." I whined.

"Amu-chan's whining has gotten worse." Dia said calmly.

"We can't blame her because she always falls for Tadase's charms so she can't whine at that." Miki said.

"Zip it!" I said as I covered the part from which I speak into.

"**Pretty please!" **Rima begged and I could already imagine that she was doing the puppy dog face.

"Fine. At what time?" I asked.

"**You have to be at the hamsters' house by 8:00 am. See you there Amu." **Rima said.

"See you there." I said and I hung up the call.

"Now the most important question: WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?!" I screamed.

"How about that dress, Amu-chan?" Ran and Dia asked while pointing at that really frilly dress that I had even considered wearing on that date with Tadase that ended up with me getting in a wasted transformation and getting dumped by both Tadase and Ikuto and I got a bracelet from Kairi.

"No thanks." I said as I started to rummage in my closet and drawer.

"Amu-chan, would you like to wear this?" Miki said and she gave Amu a drawing. It had a purple tank top with a black leather jacket with a red and black checkered skirt with black Toms and the bracelet that Kairi gave me.

"Me likey!" I said like if I was a savage.

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki said while she grabbed her big paintbrush and the clothes appeared on my bed.

So I went to bed and I woke up and I took a bath and I got changed and I ate some breakfast and right when I was about to get out of the door, this happened.

"Amu, where are you going?" Mama asked.

"To the amusement park with my friends. My friends that are girls, papa." I said when a black flaming aura around my papa.

"Could you please take Ami with you?" Mama asked.

"Why?" I asked as Ami had grabbed on to my leg and hugged it.

"Because me and your father are going out on a picnic for my magazine. 5 ways to rekindle the romance! The picnic is number 5." Mama said.

"Fine. Come on Ami." I said and we started walking outside as mama and papa left in the car.

"Onee-chan, carry me!" Ami said. She was wearing a typical pink frilly dress.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have to store my energy for the rides at the amusement park." Ami said and I picked her up and she was on my back and I was starting to get tired since I was halfway there to Tadase's house.

"Ami, can't you walk the rest of the way?" I asked her as she was crushing my Charas.

"Nope." Ami said as she popped on the 'p' and I had bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry….. Nagi!" I said as I looked at the person that I had bumped into. Nagi was wearing a t-shirt that had the flag of England on it and jeans and sneakers and a fedora hat.

"Hey Amu-chan! You look nice. Who's this?" Nagi asked as he looked at Ami.

"Onee-chan, who's this lady?" Ami asked and I put her on the sidewalk.

"Ami, that's not nice. This is my friend that's a **boy** and he's coming to the amusement park with us." I said sweetly.

"I'm sworry." Ami said and Nagi smiled at her.

"It's okay. How about I buy you two some ice cream?" Nagi asked.

"Yay! Kind Onii-san." Ami said and she hugged Nagi and he went to buy us some ice cream as we sat on a bench and he came back.

"Here's a strawberry ice cream cone for Ami, a chocolate one for Amu and this chocolate one for me." Nagi said and he sat right next to me and Ami stared at me.

"Onee-chan! Marry him even though he looks like a girl, he's still very cute and nice!" Ami said and I blushed and also did Nagi.

"Ami, you don't say that kind of stuff!" I said.

"Why not?" Ami asked.

"Because it's very inappropriate! Now let's go!" I said and we stood up to keep walking to Tadase's house.

"Kind Onii-san! Carry me!" Ami said and Nagi took her. He's weak and pathetic.

"Amu-chan, you and Ami-chan look alike." Nagi said.

"In what way?" I asked.

"You're both cute and nice." Nagi said while smiling and I stared at him. He's my BFB (Best Friend's Brother like the song.) in other words, he is so forbidden.

"Amu-chan, don't commit suicide yet. You're too young and innocent." Ran said and I almost started walking to the middle of the street.

"Oh my God." I said and I tripped backwards and Nagi caught me and we stared at each other and he had dropped Ami to save me.

"Are you okay, Amu-chan?" Nagi asked and we started to sparkle and our faces were getting closer, we could've almost kissed if Ami, my genius little sister talked:

"Hello, I'm on the floor!" and we stopped.

"I'm sorry, Ami-chan." Nagi said and he kept taking her on his back and we saw Rima and Yaya. Yaya was wearing a red shirt with white shorts and white Toms and Rima was wearing a blue shirt with jeans and black Converse.

"Ohayo Amu-chii!" Yaya said and she and Rima ran towards us, Yaya got where we were fast. Rima took a long time in getting where I was because she's not that good at running.

"Yaya-Onee-chan!" Ami said and she jumped off of Nagi's back and Yaya and Ami hugged.

"I love having a fake little sister." Yaya said.

"Rima-Onee-chan!" Ami said and she hugged Rima.

"Hello Ami." Rima said while smiling.

"Shall we continue?" Nagi asked and we all nodded and we kept walking to Tadase's house and we saw Kukai and Tadase. Kukai was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and jeans and sneakers and Tadase-kun was wearing a royal blue buttoned shirt with jeans and sneakers. They looked so cute!

"Ohayo Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"Oi Hinamori!" Kukai said.

"Hey guys. Shall we go?" I asked while smiling and we went to the hamsters' house and we entered.

"Ohayo! Is anyone alive?" I asked and Ami held on to me.

"Ami let me go. I need to walk." I said sweetly.

"Amu-chan." Tadase-kun said.

"Hai!" I said as I turned to see him.

"I love you, Amu-chan." Tadase whispered in my ear.

"Eh! Is that today's?" I asked him and he nodded.

"What's today's, Onee-chan?" Ami asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"King-nii san!" Ami said and she jumped on Tadase.

"Nice to see you, Ami-chan." Tadase said.

"Who is talking like a little girl?" Utau said. She was wearing a white shirt that said 'Be mine' and black shorts with black boots.

"It's Hoshina Utau!" Ami said as she jumped around Utau and she hugged Utau. "Utau-Onee chan!"

"See. You still have fans, you big glut." Kukai said rudely and Utau stomped on his foot. "Even your feet are big."

"Shut up! Amu, isn't this you're little sister?" Utau asked.

"Yes." I said.

"I'm your number one fan, Utau-Onee chan!" Ami said while hugging Utau.

"Thank you." Utau said while smiling.

"Wow, you're smiling? I haven't seen you do that in a long time." Ikuto said. He was wearing a black buttoned shirt with a black leather jacket and dark jeans and black sneakers.

"Good morning, Ikuto-tan." Yaya said.

"Ohayo." Ikuto said and Ami was staring at Ikuto.

"Ami, stop staring at him. It's rude." I said as I waved my hand in front of Ami's face.

"Onee-chan! It's an evil prince!" Ami said and she started to jump up and down and she hugged Ikuto.

"Eh! Ami, get over here now!" I said.

"Nope. Dark-Niitan, I love you." Ami said.

"Isn't love a strong word to be said by a little girl?" Ran asked and I practically fainted and Rima and Yaya caught me.

"Amu-chii, are you okay?" Yaya asked as they took me to a couch.

"Nope. My parents are going to kill me for letting Ami meet Ikuto." I mumbled.

"Ami, is it? I like big girls like your sister." Ikuto said and I had felt relieved for a moment until he said that he liked me, I think.

"I don't love you in that way, morwon. Like a big brother!" Ami said while still hugging him.

"Okay, I'll be your brother-in-law if you want it that much." Ikuto said with his signature grin.

"I FORBID IIT!" Tadase and Utau screamed.

"Why is he forbidding everything?" Rima asked.

"I still love you King-Niitan. I just love him more!" Ami said and I swear that my soul almost left Earth! So I got up from the couch and we started to walk towards the door.

"Etto….." Yaya said. "Wait. If Ikuto said 'brother-in-law' then he means… oh Amu-chii, you and Ikuto are getting married like in Yoru's fantasy!"

And I almost fainted again but Kukai had caught me and I standed up with the littlest of pride that I had left.

"Like if." I said nervously with my 'Cool & Spicy' routine.

"Yeah, cat babies." Rima said and this time I did faint. When I woke up, Tadase's face was too close to my face.

"Amu-chan, are you okay?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." I said while smiling and speaking nervously.

"No, she's not. She's smiling a stupid smile which can't be good." Rima said.

"Let's just go, okay? Please, nobody say something stupid on the way to the amusement park." I said and we started to walk towards the amusement park and I was so not comfortable with Ami holding hands with Ikuto and Utau.

"Swing me up and down!" Ami screamed.

"That's not a good idea, Ami." Utau said.

"Why not?" Ami asked and Utau and Ikuto stared at each other.

"Because we did that same thing to Tadase and us by accident, we let him fall." Ikuto said.

"WHAT?!" Tadase screamed.

"That's why he's brain damaged." Utau said and Iru giggled.

"When did you do that to me?" Tadase asked.

"You were 3 or 4. We were alone with your grandmother and then you fell on the ground and you wouldn't wake up." Ikuto said calmly.

"Wow. You've been torturing him ever since he was a baby." Rima said and we reached the amusement park.

"It's really pretty!" Yaya said.

"Onee-chan, let's go to the merry-go-round!" Ami said as she let go of Ikuto and Utau to grab my hand.

"No thanks." I said and she fell on the floor.

"Onee-chan, you always do this to me!" Ami said dramatically.

"Fine!" I said as I gave in to her special attack of guilt. I was stuck on the merry-go-round with Ami but Yaya and Rima had gone with me for moral support.

"Thanks for coming with me guys." I said.

"I've always wanted to go on a merry-go-round." Rima said.

"Yaya likes getting dizzy on one of these." Yaya said. And then we finished and we sat on a bench and Kukai and Ikuto were staggering back from the roller-coaster.

"I didn't scream." Ikuto said as he sat down next to me.

"But you did puke." Kukai said.

"At least I wasn't crying like a little girl." Ikuto said and Utau and Nagi and Tadase came from the food court and Utau was eating a churro.

"This is the most delicious churro I've ever eaten." Utau said with her mouth full of churro pieces.

"So you admit that you're a fatty." Kukai said and Utau shoved the churro in his mouth.

"This is really good." Kukai said as he ate it.

"Now, who's the glut?" Utau said with a sign of triumph on her face.

"It's still you." Kukai said and she stomped on his foot again.

"Ow. Crazy psychopath." Kukai mumbled.

"Onee-chan! Let's go on the spinning tea cups." Ami said as she tugged on my arm.

"Ami, I'm tired. Ask Utau to go with you." I said.

"I did ask her. She said 'take your sister with you. I'm pretty sure she'll enjoy it'. So come on!" Ami said.

"Fine." I said as I got up and stared at Ami who wasn't moving.

"Wait. I want a nii-san to come with us." Ami said.

"Well, choose one." I said as I crossed my arms, she started looking at them and she pointed at Ikuto.

"Why?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I want to." Ami said and I sighed as Ikuto stood up, we started to walk towards the spinning tea cups.

We got in and Ami was spinning the cup but not too fast, and I started at Ikuto who gave me a sleazy smirk.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You." Ikuto said and I blushed out of embarrassment.

"Ami, can't this go any faster?" I asked.

"I'm a little girl; I can't make it go that fast." Ami said and Ran did the Chara Change.

"I'll make it go faster!" I said and I grasped the handle and started to spin the cup as fast as I could and Ikuto was about to fall off.

"Well, then two can play that game." Ikuto said as cat ears appeared on his ears.

To the conclusion, we both spinned the cups so fast that it almost lifted itself from Earth. And we both needed to be dragged to our homes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It shall help that creative process!**


End file.
